A compact fan of the above general type is disclosed by DE-G 90 17 873.4, for example.
Proceeding from such a compact fan, the object of the present invention is to achieve a compact construction that is technically easy to assemble, having improved flow characteristics.
According to the invention the front plate and the motor mount of the fan are formed as injection molded plastic or metal parts and the spacers, as injection molded plastic or metal parts, are wholly or in part integrally connected to the front plate and/or the motor mount. It is advantageous here if the front plate, the motor mount and the spacers form one integral injection molded part. It may also be advantageous if the front plate, the motor mount and the spacers are formed from two injection molded plastic or metal parts that can be connected together in the area of the spacers.
According to the invention, a simple construction that is technically easy to manufacture is therefore created, since the housing formed from the front plate and the motor mount is either integrally formed or may consist of just two separate parts. Moreover, all major functions can be incorporated into the housing. Advantageous embodiments of the invention will be explained in more detail on the basis of the exemplary embodiments represented in the drawings attached.